Hot Triangle
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: FranceXArthurXAlfred TWOSHOT Read inside for full summary please, can't fit it all here! *forgot to put, based on a manga with same name.
1. Round 1: Misunderstandings

TWOSHOT

PITUP: Hi. um... so my other stories.. hehe i'll get to them i promise! sorry MAJOR writers block.. okay! this is a twoshot just to get my mind running. this will be a love triangle with Francis, Alfred and Arthur. so yes, a threesome. i need to write a lemon to get my rusty gears working again. :) um to be honest, its not my first, i have TONS of notebooks full with them D: but im too lazy to type them. mm sowwy ..

Summary

Arthur Kirkland is your ordinary British kid in high school. Only difference? His two, precious childhood friends are Francis Bonnefoy and Alfred F. Jones. One is athletic and cheerful while the other is a smirking, sexy French bastard. They're both intelligent, smooth and cool. _They're popular, but why do they choose to hang out with me?_ That thought always ran through Arthur's mind. Arthur's cranky and gets pissed easily, why would they still hang out with him?

But when Arthur finally meets his ideal man, what are Francis and Alfred to do? They both love the oblivious Brit. Only one thing **to** do, show him.

Disclaimer

I dont own the freaking anime, would u get outta my face about it? :(

Warnings and things you should know

Ok here we go! Yaoi, Lemon, Alfred, Francis and Roderich are 17 and Arthur is 15, Maybe Some OOCness, slight RodXArtie but its like a pinch salt in ur pancake, u can barely taste it! and, urh das it! XD

* * *

Arthur sighed happily as he entered his house with the duo behind him. He plopped down on his favorite mint green love seat next to Alfred. Arthur closed his forest green eyes as he said, "I finally met my ideal man today."

"What?" Alfred and Francis responded precisely at the same time. They both looked at each other with wide blue eyes.

Arthur let his head fall onto Alfred's lap. He had always done this when he was little, and he found it rather soothing when the blond caressed his head(but he would never tell him that!) "It was a little earlier, right before we came home." the Brit smiled as he remembered.

~memory~

Arthur ran down the blue hallway, Francis and Alfred were waiting for him. He had to stay after school again to work on his stupid project with Gilbert, which was very difficult if your trying to work with some one writing awesome and curses in every sentence. _*A/N if u wanna read a paragraph of Gilbert's awesome essay, read til the end~*_

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. He was such a plain guy compared to his two friends. The only connection they had was that they were all childhood friends and neighbors. If they hadn't met as kids, Francis and Alfred would probably wouldn't even glance twice in his direction, and that unadmittedly pained Arthur. _They're both so cool and i'm just... this boring guy in the middle._ Arthur didn't notice his shoelace untied, and tripped over his own feet, his papers scattering around him in a mess. He sighed, getting to his knees and began to pick them up.

A hand was extended in front of his face, it held some of his papers. Arthur looked up, surprised. His face heated up as he did. The man in front of him smiled, his glasses covering his dark, amethyst eyes glinted in the soft light of the sun that was setting, "You dropped these?" he said in a light Austrian accent.

"Uhm. Yes I did, thank you." Arthur said back grabbing the papers slowly.

"Don't mention it." he said as he began walking to the music room, before he entered he turned around and said, "Be careful going home."

Arthur nodded quickly before bowing and leaving, almost tripping again. The brunet chuckled and opened the door.

~end of memory~

"Okay.. so who is this 'ideal' man of yours?" Francis said, concealing his jealously quite well, though Alfred could see right through it.

Arthur sighed sleepily as Alfred continued to caress his head softly, it was his weak spot and made him tired easily. "..The President of the student council, band class and music club."

"Roderich Edelstein!" Alfred shouted making the Brit cringe a bit.

"Yes.."

"Are you serious?" Francis said, but Arthur was already asleep. His light snores filled the air. After awhile, Francis softly said, "You know, we can't interfere if Arthur really loves him."

"He didn't say he loved him!" Alfred glared.

"Al.."

The blond then looked down at his lap, where Arthur was sleeping on and sighed in defeat, "Yeah. I know.." then the blond looked straight up at Francis and said, "Francis! Do you remember the promise we made with each other years ago?"

Francis leaned on his hand, before his blue eyes widened, "Oui?"

"He's ours, we can't give up! We had dibs on him waaay before that piano dude did. So is this really okay with you, Frenchie?"

Francis shook his head with a slight smirk, "No, I guess its not."

xxXxx

While they were walking home the next day, Arthur stretched his arms, his white collared shirt rising up, exposing his milky, white back to the duo behind him. "Wow, Gilbert really took a lot of me today.."

Alfred laughed, "Yah! You totally snapped at him and your face got all red!" _Which was very sexy.._ Alfred thought to himself.

Arthur turned to face them and began walking backwards, his arms were behind his head as he was still stretching. But that made his shirt rise up again, showing off his lean belly and cute belly button to the hungry wolves in front of him, "It's not my fault his ego is too big." he said, quite pissed, then he offered a small smile reserved only to the two blonds in front of him, "Are you guys coming over today?"

"Yes.. actually.." Francis glanced at Alfred and he nodded in understanding.

Arthur didn't like feeling left out. His head tilted to the side, confusedly, "What?"

_Its now or never._

"Arthur." Francis said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"We know a lot of things-" he started.

"But we didn't teach you cuz we thought it was too early." Alfred finished, "Wanna know them?"

More than anything! Arthur thought, I don't want to be the only one left out.

"I-if they're things taught by Francis and Alfred.." he stared at the grey sidewalk in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red, "I'd want to know them all.."

"..Even if its scary?" Francis said, the gentle wind blowing his wavy blond hair onto his face.

"That's okay!" Arthur said quickly, looking up at them, "Because you guys will be with me, right?"

"That's right, we'll always be together." Francis said, smiling.

Alfred struck a Hero pose, thumb sticking up, "You betcha!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, "Gits.."

xxXxx

The bed creaked as Alfred leaned on him on the bed.

"W-wait! What are you d-doing!" Arthur stuttered, his cheeks ablaze.

Francis sat him on his lap and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, "Its just touching, we've been doing this since we were kids."

"Isn't okay that we go a level higher?" Alfred said as he leaned forward as kissed him on the lips, he shoved his tongue in, startling the other blond.

"Mmn.."Arthur responded unintelligently. While Arthur was distracted, Francis pinched both his pink nipples, "Ah! Ahh.. nn.."

"Arthur," Francis licked the shell of his ear, making him shudder, "Isn't better to learn everything now, so you won't have to deal with later?"

_What.. what is this? _Arthur thought.

"Ah...!" Alfred grabbed his cock, when the bloody hell did he take it out and where the hell are his pants? "Uwah!" Alfred suddenly smiled mischievously and squeezed it before putting the wet tip in his mouth and sucking it down to the base. The blond American spread his legs out and held his thighs so he had more space to suck. Francis let Arthur's shirt fall off his shoulders, but it didn't fall completely off. Francis nipped at Arthur's neck, and kissed his slightly freckled back and shoulder blades. "Ngh.. ahnn.." Arthur weakly tried to push Francis' hands off his nipples, but couldn't and ended up just holding his wrists, "Ahh.."

Francis licked three of his fingers and slipped two inside of Arthur's puckered, pink entrance.

"O-ow.." the Brit said as he felt tears prickle at his eyes, "No. Do-don't, Francis!" Arthur jolted when Francis thrusted his fingers in and out, making an embarrassing squishing sound, "Take your bloody fingers out! Ah!" he gasped out.

Alfred removed his lips, with a wet 'pop' noise. He licked his own fingers, "It should go easily like this. Let me help out too." the lightly tanned blond slipped in a saliva coated finger as well, lifting up Arthur's leg onto his shoulder. Then he leaned down a little and licked Arthur's slightly bruised nipple, due to Francis' insistent pinching.

Arthur grasped Alfred's hair and Francis' wrist a little tighter. His back arched off a bit as Alfred stroked his now drenched with precum cock, "Sh-shi.. tt.." his lip trembled slightly.

"Arthur.." Alfred said as he sucked his nipple and squeezed his cock, "Try calling Roderich's name now." he said a little jealously.

Francis turned Arthur's body a little to the side so he could plant a forceful kiss on his lips, "Mm.. haa.. haa.." Arthur panted in between the kisses.

_What do I do? They're not acting like the friends I know.. They seem so upset.._

Arthur threw his head back as trembles ran up throughout his body. Tears slid down his cheeks. _Even though I hate it... so much._

__Cum splurted out on his thighs and stomach as he shouted out, "President Roderich!" his body shook until, he just layed on Francis and Alfred with his hazy, green eyes screwed shut.

xxXxx

"Mon petit lapin, are you okay?" Francis asked as he walked into Arthur's room.

"Get out!" Arthur covered himself with the blanket, "Leave me alone..!" _I can't fucking believe they did that! How can I be okay?_ Arthur thought, his cheeks fading pink.

Francis sighed, it was no use, "Well.. if you need anything, i'll be next door." Francis sighed again as he shut the door and went outside, where Alfred was sitting on the doorsteps, "'Dramatic meeting' huh?" he tore a blade of grass in half, "Our meeting was dramatic too, ya know.." he said stubbornly.

**Alfred POV**

Me and Francis were raised in a place where adults could be seen everywhere. No kids, no fun. It was hell and pretty fucking boring. C'mon, how the hell do you have fun with staplers when your like 9? Well Ivan would... but, that's besides the point! On that day that we met him, we swore to always watch over him and keep him as our #1 special person.

**Author POV (lol Arthur, Author..)**

"We're hated!" Alfred muttered as he face palmed.

Arthur hugged his pillow tightly, Francis clenched his eyes shut and Alfred put his head on his hands, _What should I do? _they all thought at the same time.

* * *

PITUP: uhhh yah, not lemon, lemons in nxt chap. sorry tired and sexy time will cum so dont worry!

mon petit lapin means my little bunny

oui means yes yadada u know this! ;p

ah yes, prussia's awesome essay, now now just a paragraph!:

**An essay, written by the awesome Gilbert Beilschmindt and Arthur Kirkland(Unawesome)  
Abe Lincoln.  
****Abraham Lincoln is one of America's greatest heroes because of his awesome (but not as awesome as the awesome Gilbert!) unique appeal. His is a fucking remarkable story of the rise from humble(like a rabbit) beginnings to achieve the highest office in the land; then, a sudden and a you gotta be fucking kidding me you got your blood all over my new carpet, dumbass tragic death at a time when his gay ass country(FUCK YOU AMERICA) needed him most to complete the great task remaining ALIVE before the nation. His distinctively human and humane personality and historical role as(pussy) savior of the Union and emancipator of the slaves creates a legacy that endures to the end of fucking time.(Oh my shit!)**

****Arthur: Do u see? Do u bloody see what i have to deal with?

PITUP: HAHA. oh yah i have nothing against america, i live in him! oooh e.o that sounded wrong

Alfred: y do i get no cheeseburger in this?

PITUP: oh um, cuz werent u gonna go screw Artie?

Alfred: gasp! YES!

Arthur: hey dont fucking call me that u prick!

Francis: but not without me of course!

Arthur: FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!

Alfred & Francis: ..all i heard was fucking..

PITUP: theres a closet over there..

Arthur: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

PITUP:oh well, he had it coming anyways! R&R PLEEEASE! THANKS! :) scuse any mistakes, its quite late :/


	2. Round 2: Sex Apology

PITUP: second chap, FINALLY the lemon scene. urhh might be 3 shot not sure on that.. but JUST READ kay? THANKS!

Warnings: Lemon(DUH), language, yaoi, slight harem with Arthur lol, school AU

* * *

"Arthur!" Vash called as he caught the blond's attention. He stopped in front of him and said, "Alone again today?" he asked with slight curiosity. The Swiss male was his friend but he hadn't been able to hang out with him that much because he hung out a lot with Francis and Alfred, but after three days ago.. he couldn't even look at either of them in the eyes. "Well.. if your done with after school, let's go home together, we haven't you know, spent time together." There was also one other reason why he stopped hanging out with Vash, he got mad easily and sometimes was very scary, (not like his pride would let him admit that though!) not to mention he had a crazy obsession with guns and kept a bloody(they weren't _actually_ bloody, well.. one of them was!) collection of them in his room. And last time he went home with him, he tried to kiss him! W-well! What do you expect, Arthur was 13! The long haired blond glanced at the window and his green eyes widened a bit, "Hey, isn't that Francis?"

Arthur's heart beat quickened._ Since that day, the number of days I'd spent with Alfred and Francis, decreased._

"Wow," Vash leaned on the window sill a taunting yet bored look on his face, "Well I guess its normal for a guy like him to be a lady killer." his green eyes narrowed slightly as he looked over at the Brit,"But then again, nothing can be done if he doesn't care about you anymore.." Vash said as he walked over towards the defenseless Brit. Vash liked it, how defenseless the other blond had become, without the duo around him, he was all his, he couldn't do anything. Almost like he was lost, like before. Vash smirked, finally he could..

"Wha.." Arthur whispered as his eyes landed on Francis, who's lips where firmly on a girl. And that girl was Bella, the sweet, blond girl who always had a crush on Francis. Arthur felt half of his heart break, he clenched his fists into fists and tears gather, but he wouldn't let them fall. He looked away, "I don't bloody care, Vash." he said as he unconsciously glared at the girl.

Vash was getting closer but Arthur suddenly dashed past him, knocking him onto the floor and making his white hat fall down next to him, "Arthur...?"

_He's a bloody asshole! How could he do this! Out in the open like that.. he probably hates me.. I can't stand this!_

Arthur ran out of the school, school was over an hour ago anyways. He ran straight to the only comfort he knew.

DING DONG! Alfred stretched his arms and set his Pepsi on his glass table as he went over to his door, "Coming!" he called. He opened his door and was surprised when Arthur stood there, averting his green eyes, "Arthur.."

Arthur sniffled and shifted his feet glaring slightly at the floor, "What happened!" Alfred said worriedly as he stared at Arthur's normally grumpy face look teary, "Oh!" he shouted in surprise as Arthur hugged him tightly.

"Have ya calmed down now?" Alfred said gently handing him a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea, even idiots know how to act when some one is upset. Arthur took it gratefully and set it next to Alfred's Pepsi, "Did something happen in school?"

Arthur nodded, wiping away some stray tears. He was a little embarrassed to cry in front of Alfred but, his heart was hurting too much, "Today.. I saw Francis kissing some one on the quad."

_That idiot! _Alfred thought shaking his head in disbelief.

"I...was really confused when my heart started to beat so fast, I didn't know what to do.."

Alfred smiled a bit sadly as he sat down next to Arthur, "I think it would be best if you just ignore Francis. Cuz you like Roderich." then he looked down at his hands folded on his lap. The first time the chatterbox Alfred was at a loss at what to say.

Arthur felt his heart clench pitifully, his lip trembled,"..I don't like.." he felt new tears drip down his cheeks, "I like you and Francis more than Roderich!" he said, suddenly angry, his hands covering his eyes, his shoulders trembled as he forced himself not to cry, "Am I not good enough?" he glared as best as he could at Alfred, "Am I not suited enough to be by your side? Is that why you don't want to be with me anymore, because i'm so useless?"

"Arthur.. you're wrong.." Alfred stared at him with wide blue eyes behind his glinting glasses.

"You made him cry!" a familiar French voice called out from the doorway. He crossed his arms, "I won't forgive anyone who makes my Arthur cry!" he said. Then he kneeled in front of Arthur and held his hands, "Now.. what did the big, bad Alfred do to you?" Arthur averted his teary eyes from Francis.

Alfred sighed exasperatedly and said, "Francis, you stupid dumbass. Artie is crying cuz of _you_!"

"**Moi**!"

Alfred nodded happily, "Looks like Arthur likes us more than the stupid Pres guy!"

"What! He likes us?"

Arthur nodded, embarrassed. If Antonio were here, he'd say his face resembled that of a tomato! "Roderich's my ideal man, because I thought it'd be more fitting to be by your sides, if I became more like him." Arthur hiccuped as he steadied his breathing, "I've only ever l-loved you guys, even when we were young.." _This is so embarrassing! _"Those things that you taught me.. I don't want to do them with Roderich. Its because its with you two that its okay."

"No way..." Francis whispered.

Arthur leaned in front of Francis' face and said, "I'm not bloody lying to you! I really do l-like you!" he glared, a tear slid down his cheek so he shut his eyes, "I only want to to do it with you two! Even if its just kissing or touching, or m-more..!" he froze when Francis and Alfred kissed him at the same time on both of his cheeks.

"Your not allowed to ever take that back." Alfred scolded lightly.

"So prepare yourself, mon amour." Francis finished.

Arthur stared at them in shock but gave them the small smile he reserved especially for them, "Sure."

xxXxx

Alfred thrusted inside of Arthur's tight hole. The American groaned softly as Arthur clamped his insides everytime Francis licked the tip of his cock. Arthur twitched as saliva trickled down his chin when Alfred pulled out slowly. Francis stuck in his fingers inside of Arthur's mouth.

Francis smirked, "Just like before, Arthur.. My fingers inside.."

Arthur's emerald green eyes closed halfway, dazedly as he sucked on Francis' fingers slowly. Alfred held Arthur's legs up by holding up the underside of his knees, so Francis could prepare him for **bigger** and better things.. (if you know what i mean~)

Francis' skillful tongue licked up the wet cock and sucked gently at the tip. Arthur shuddered when he did, trying to squeeze his knees together in attempt to lessen the shocks of pleasure that ran up his spine, "Now come here, mon cheri." Francis said as he turned Arthur around onto his lap.

"Francis?-" Francis thrusted his big length in his quivering entrance, "AH!" tears gathered in his eyes as he held Francis by the neck in shock. "Ahhnn.. bloody hell.."

"Hey, can I get in here too?" Alfred said after watching Arthur's slightly pleasured face.

"N-no! Don't, you arse!"

Alfred spread his ass cheeks a little wider and pushed in, he watched as Arthur's body arched beautifully in surprise. All three of them moaned at the same time. Francis and Alfred stopped moving, to let Arthur adjust to the two lengths inside of him, "Nnnh... ahn.." he trembled, it was so much! The feeling of being full, it was wonderful, but also hurt a lot! After a moment, Arthur shakily told them to move. At first it was like, how the hell could people say this was good? It fucking hurt!

Francis and Alfred thrusted in steadily, their cocks rubbed against each other inside Arthur's tight hole, and they both groaned. They resisted, they really just wanted to fuck Arthur hard into the mattress, but they would never hurt their beloved Arthur, only if he asks for it of course..

"Aaah!~" _Oh dear God! What the hell was that? It felt so good! _Arthur bit his lip to contain his moans inside, but of course, the two handsome devils heard him.

"Here?" Alfred smirked.

"Scream for us, mon amour." Arthur stared with wide green eyes.

Then, as if Alfred and Francis had shared thoughts, they both thrusted into Arthur's sweet spot at the same time. Arthur's eyes shut tight as the pleasured tears ran down his face. His thoughts were jumbled and his eyesight was hazy. His fingers interlocked with Francis' golden hair, pulling him for a sloppy, French kiss while his other hand held Alfred's hand, "MMmn!" he moaned into Francis' mouth as Alfred kissed his shoulder blades and sucked on his neck.

Alfred rubbed the Brit's wet tip with his palm, he loved that. Francis and Alfred groaned when Arthur cried out and clenched his hole, "Ah! I-if you do that, i'll ...i'll c-cum.." Arthur panted out.

Alfred rested his forehead on Arthur's shoulder as he panted as well, as his eyes shut closed. Arthur was too damn tight. Especially with Francis in there too, "I'm close too.."

"Me too.." Francis whispered huskily into Arthur's ear, making him shiver. Whenever Francis and Alfred thrusted in him, it made sexy, squelching noises.

It was too much. The pleasure was overflowing. The feeling of love, his heart was was beating rapidly. The whispers of sweet nothings in both ears. _What is this? _Its so wonderful. The two, warm bodies moving in sync, "I love you.." Francis and Alfred said at the same time.

That crossed it. White cum splurted out of Arthur's throbbing cock, "Ahhn! Francis, Alfred!~" he moaned.

Francis and Alfred both groaned when Arthur's hole clamped down on them and twitched. Francis grabbed Arthur's face and kissed him as he came, a low groan emitting from the back of his throat. Then Alfred came a second after, biting down Arthur's neck, leaving a hickey. Arthur gasped as he felt the sticky fluids spurt inside, they both thrusted a bit more, riding out their orgasms.

Arthur smiled slightly as his eyes closed in exaustion, "I.. l-love you too."

xxXxx

At that same moment, Roderich smiled as he ignored the teacher and drifted into his daydreams, _That kid that fell sure was cute.._

* * *

PITUP: :D done, did the sex. Happy? i am. please R&R!~ flames melt my ice cold heart 3

moi - me  
mon cheri - my dear  
cher - dear/darling  
mon amour - my love


End file.
